


纸鸟越过山谷

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Dancing, Horror, M/M, Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: Happy RusPru Day!露普日快乐！！特意写的贺文，苏联大人与小小东德系列，基尔伯特为伊万跳了一场七纱舞。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	纸鸟越过山谷

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [他](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744983) by [cicada9603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603). 



伊万有一阵子没见基尔伯特，小孩被接回柏林居住，自己则要事缠身，办公室里摊了一堆令人厌恶的公事。民主德国一直还是那副小小的模样，几岁的孩童，看起来仍需要宽厚的羽翼来保护，尽管已经这么多年过去，他依旧没有长大一星半点，像是全身都禁锢在再成长的身体之中。多久没见到他的小孩了呢？初夏的莫斯科仍带着凉意，伊万在雨后的水雾与面无表情的行人之间穿行，直升到浅紫的地平面之后便看到一个状似那个孩子的身影。

他是不是长大一点了？伊万又在心里想，可思念基尔伯特的念头令他的呼喊脱口而出，短促又惊喜，于等候红绿灯的人潮之中突兀地响起，震得周围人向他投来疑惑的目光。浓雾隐藏起了孩子的身影，就连发色都看不清楚，总归是灰扑扑一色，况且还带着一定深色的冬帽，如此不合时宜。到底有多久没见？陌生的孩子并没有回头，绿灯一亮就隐没入月潮之中，伊万知道自己又犯了病，自从基尔伯特回去柏林之后他便时常会有幻觉，总在空荡的卧室中听到孩子清脆的笑声。他的基尔伯特如冰湖上的小骑士那般大笑，却仍有些不同，民主德国的眼神总与那人不同，澄澈又干净，里面只有伊万一个人的影子。

上一次他们还住在一块儿是基尔伯特的芭蕾舞汇报演出，在那之后小东德便被接了回去，伊万近期也并没有什么特别的要去柏林出差的需求。大抵算是被上司过度压榨劳动力，伊万一边想着接下去几天总算争取到了许久没批下来的休假，一边将钥匙捅进信箱的锁眼。他偶尔不在大房子中住，有一间公寓，挤在一栋整齐的楼中，只有寥寥几人知晓，基尔伯特恰好是其中之一。过往夏日的时候他会带着基尔伯特来这里，美其名曰放个暑假，对孩童未来的成长发展有着至关重要的影响，实际伊万躲着上司给基尔伯特塞各种各样的零食。平时小孩的糖果罐都被管束起来，搁置在高高的橱柜上边，基尔伯特拉不下脸求人，又看着糖罐眼馋，就连伊万去帮他拿一些都会被托里斯等人说上好久。

源于一个再平常不过的周末。伊万打开公寓们，还未开灯，借着黄昏的光线往那个熟悉的糖罐看了一眼，里面满满都是基尔伯特喜爱的水果软糖。明明是一个难得清闲的休息日，基尔伯特的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往外掉，起因是一颗蛀牙，伊万只能陪他在充满消毒水气味的牙医那儿坐了一上午。小孩第一次做手术，尽管拔牙不足为奇，基尔伯特还是在伊万身后抖成一团，医生哭笑不得地只能请伊万出去。但基尔伯特哪肯放人，原本对外一向强硬的孩子差点哭塌了诊室天花板，最后上手术床躺着的时候也要死死拽住伊万的手。

上麻药会比较痛，伊万的虎口被掐麻，听基尔伯特发出不适的哼哼，他对疼痛耐受并不低，倒更像是撒娇，只在自己信任的监护人面前故意流露出脆弱。伊万就心疼他，犹豫地问牙医能不能不拔了，想着反正是一颗乳牙，到了换牙的时候自然会掉，立刻就被医生瞪了，后续的要求也不敢提。不拔会扩大蛀洞从而影响牙神经，为了民主德国未来的健康发展，伊万还是接受了这个事实，尽管可能算是他一手造成的问题，伊万却很难在心里与牙医达成一个共识。

给小孩子吃点糖怎么了？就算基尔伯特在被撬着大牙的时候发出呜呜的闷响，伊万仍在心里顶了顶嘴。他都舍不得让他吃苦，更不想让他过上以前那种生活，在贫瘠的土壤中只能种出土豆，营养不良的小身板看得都令人心疼。生活应该要好起来，苏联有这么多物资储备，分一点给基尔伯特又没什么问题，伊万就把民主德国抱到腿上，毫无节制地喂他吃各种甜食。在伊万看来，多补充糖类才能将基尔伯特养得白白胖胖，肉乎乎圆滚滚一些才可爱呢。那个人以前在二人独处的时候总喜欢捏伊万的脸颊，又说手感很好，诸如此类的话，也不知道是玩笑还是真就这么认为，伊万对此仍印象深刻。

许久未开窗通风，浑浊的空气中仿佛又混入了一丝牙科诊室中的淡淡消毒水味。卧室的房门紧紧闭着，与他上一次离开前并无差别的布置，伊万的后颈却闪过一丝紧张。汗毛根根竖起，于围巾的压迫之下也阵阵发麻，他不自然地扭了扭脖子，手已经悄悄摸上大衣内侧口袋的手枪。这个地址很少有人知道，但也不能排除被泄露的可能，最好的结果是他上司紧急有事，但多半是更棘手的局面。呼吸渐渐放缓，刻意压轻了往卧室去的脚步，一步步像行走在钢丝上。伊万其实根本不用担心这个，没有人能轻易干掉一个国家意识体，但是今天他的心脏跳得异常快，脏器似乎立刻就会从胸腔里蹦出来。

那感觉最近几年之中仅有过一次，活活有种钝痛，把他从现实带进古怪的幻觉中去。那天基尔伯特不知道从谁那里学来一首歌，跑着回来唱给伊万听，是德语，但是是伊万无法听懂的德语，他只能凭感觉猜测那应该是什么语言。基尔伯特只唱了寥寥几句，才刚刚进入副歌便被紧急叫停，心脏疼得令伊万头晕，再也无法顺畅呼吸。那人就与民主德国的身影重叠到一起，又或是硬生生挤进他的孩子的身体里来，小孩的面部表情早已不是原来那样，在酷暑生出十二月的大雪。基尔伯特冷漠地看着伊万，在无声地诘问他为何会变成一个精通于撒谎的骗子。每个人都是伥鬼，在铺天盖地的谎言之中，在由黑夜精心编出来的梦境中，纸折的鸟儿越过山谷飞向了伊万。

他左手紧紧抓着胸口的衣物，那里越来越紧，无法喘气，伊万大口汲取着新鲜氧气，却只有消毒水，浓度很高，随着外界的水雾一同透过墙体的缝隙，钻进落满灰的室内。卧室却没上锁，伊万用肩膀就能轻松撞开，从那里飘来了更令人诧异的香烛，琥珀松香盖过了诊室，牵着伊万的手穿过层层叠满的纱幕。

满目都是红色，伊万的眼睛被半蒙了起来，微微张着嘴说不出一句话。红色的波浪推着他往前，是从花揪树冠上而来的湖水，室内的顶灯温柔地透过波澜的帷幕，乘着小船便能看到红湖中央的一张椅子，静静立在那里，孤独又心碎。伊万胸口的疼痛缓解了，他贴近椅子，如蛇般滑步过去，又茫然地坐在上面。贴近左胸皮肤的衬衫口袋中有一个东西，随着他的动作而突兀地显现，伊万被硌得疼，但皮肉之苦总好过心绞。

是基尔伯特蛀掉的乳牙，最里面那颗大牙，几年前被拔去后伊万就一直帮他收着。小孩曾问他要过，伊万不给他，自己收起来时常贴着心口放。他没收集到那人任何一颗被他打下的牙，要么是滚落到草丛里去，要么就在他不知道的时候掉落，总之一颗都没有。那人甚至都不像基尔伯特一样嗜甜，每每都嫌他给的果脯蜜饯没有食欲，或是吃不下去，皱着眉把他的手推开好远。但伊万还是撞见过对方偷偷挑了杏脯来吃，左顾右盼见无人在场，还用舌头舔了舔手指上的蜜糖。

基尔伯特从下午起就没理他，也不要伊万抱，一个人气鼓鼓地走在他前头。还用左手捂着一侧脸颊，创口或许有些发炎，他走得那么快，有些大的鞋子都挂不住脚跟，伊万只能多迈开一些步子跟上他。在不平整的小路上这样行进了十分钟，最后伊万还是将他抱了起来，轻声哄他却没什么用，基尔伯特发犟，别过脸去不睬他，又或是张嘴支支吾吾说了什么，实在含糊而听不清咬字。回去了直接上楼，别人喊吃饭也不下来，大半夜倒又钻进伊万被子里，冰冷的小脚沾了月色的凉，泛着一层玉石的青白，缠在伊万的小腿上，在他枕边轻声说牙疼。

音乐就飘了过来，淡淡的，比那东方的燃香味道还要淡。

不是基尔伯特唱过几句的古怪德语歌曲，第二日那歌就被禁了，教给基尔伯特那首歌曲的老师在三天之后被抓去审了好久，基尔伯特坐在白炽灯下给对方的供词盖了章。曲谱从退休的钢琴教师家中被搜出，民主德国亲手烧了那些文件，还有一些与西方的往来信封就一并带了回去。伊万于半夜小解之后看到基尔伯特杵在壁炉旁，小孩子把那些信带回大屋，火光映着他看起来永远没有吃饱饭的脸，他把每一片雪花都默默翻看了，愤怒与伤感同时在他脸上鲜活地跳跃着。

他对这音乐依稀有点印象，但想不起在什么时候听过，或许与那人曾一起看过？伊万眨着眼睛，窗户没有被打开，风却将四周垂挂着的红纱一一吹起，拂过他的睫毛。红色遮蔽了双眼，于一片叮当作响中伊万被摁在椅子中，轻柔的手放在他肩头，扭头去看却空无一人，强迫他端坐在摇摇欲坠的危台上。

小巧的身影从一层纱后显现出来，白炽灯该换了，闪烁着暧昧不明的光亮，绰约的影子在斑驳的墙上投下数重浪花。伊万的心脏又猛烈跳动起来，虚弱无力，舔着干涸的嘴唇四处挣扎，眼睛却死死盯着那道亦虚亦真的鬼魅。

那应该是基尔伯特。反正伊万的直觉告诉他就是自己的养子，从柏林回到他身边来。并没有穿鞋，小脚如两只翻飞的白鸽，低低掠过水面，画在红纱的倒影上。同踩在血泊里，伊万脑中蹦出这么一个想法，只看到小孩细嫩洁白的脚掌，脚背光洁，与记忆中无差。轻缓律动着，瘦，但仍带着孩童的微微肉感，铃铛与金饰挂住裸露的脚踝，随着前行而发出清脆的响声。那是哪里来的？铃铛是伊万熟悉的那个，有一年他曾作为新年礼物送给基尔伯特。不，那并不是他送给基尔伯特的那个铃铛，伊万再仔细看了，金灿灿却锈迹斑斑，款式也很老。那玩意儿另有主人，在很小时候他给那人这么一个铜铃铛，是他能找到的最好的东西啦，后来就没再见过，还以为是弄掉了。伊万确信这个铃铛就是没了，从世界上失踪了，或是与那人一样被埋在旧日的灰堆里，但今天又再次在他眼前出现，晃着瘆人的光芒。

原本早已平静下来的心跳又开始急促，脉搏此刻也迎合起音乐的节拍，他的视线才勉强能从白皙的脚移开，一寸寸向上移。室内并不昏暗，但伊万的眼睛宛如有一片黑色的透纸，所能看到的只有模糊不清的色彩。只有他的小孩，他只能看到他，被暗红色的纱笼罩起全身，用娇柔的手臂向上托举着面纱，隐起自己真实的面容。

“喔，基尔伯特……”微小的呢喃脱口而出，伊万眼睛里只有置于血泊之上的孩子，就算没有见到脸他也知道那是谁，从人海之中一眼就能将他找出。基尔伯特来到他的面前，铃铛的响声缠绕在他周身，吸引着伊万。他迫不及待想要起身，想要从凳子上站起来，想要拥抱一下民主德国，他好久没见他，或许小孩还在积极练习芭蕾，但愿跳舞事业不要被那些死板的老头们荒废，伊万总觉得那些人无法让基尔伯特得到良好的教育。

他优秀的养子就解开第一层面纱，动作轻缓而优雅，刻意带着些许挑逗，也有可能只是伊万无端臆想出来的。基尔伯特对此没什么观念，伊万抚摸他的时候只当大人在同他玩，发出可爱的笑声，嘴唇翘起翻出小牙，紫红的眼睛在伊万心中烧起一片大火。湿漉漉的，倒不像是人，更类似非人的生物，总归在黑暗中也发亮。随着手指轻松一放，五指系数松开，伊万看得清楚，就算眼前总有阴云也将小孩捆在视网膜上。

基尔伯特的头发留长了一些，才半年没见倒能留这么多，以往他同伊万一起住的时候就留不长，吃再多的东西也储存不下营养。也有可能是伊万总给他吃很多零嘴的缘故。左鬓的头发像兔耳一般垂下，松软地盖住自己原本的耳朵，也不知道是谁给他搞出的这样的发型。耳环在发梢中若隐若现，拉扯着小耳垂。他微微笑，永远是那一副骄傲的姿态，伊万却看出了和过往不一样的东西，他舔舔嘴唇，开始感到口渴。迫切希望能有饮用水，酒也好，卧室里应该有一个柜子中藏着他好不容易搞来的酒，此刻他却无法辨别方向。香绕着鼻腔，近东风格的音乐不知从何而起，基尔伯特的眼睛就在昏暗的室内发着亮。

那才正式开始。他着层叠的纱衣，大红色，站在同样红色的背景里却丝毫没有被遮盖，就是这场舞蹈的主角。起先是缓慢的踏步，看似随意却又严格按照所学的舞蹈本领。手臂则微微上举，摆出一些伊万无法看懂的手势。让他感觉有些接近萨满教的祭祀仪式，基尔伯特像是要将自己拟成一只飞翔的鸟，幼鸟张开翅膀缓慢学习如何飞行。但并不完全相近，伊万对此更为熟悉，基尔伯特将他带回仍信奉原始宗教的时期。人影随后渐渐从四周的帷幕之后显现，他四周看看，清一色戴着刻成鸟状的面具，或跪或坐，围绕在他们旁边。基尔伯特与他便被圈在人群之中，繁复的金色头冠压着孩童的头颅，缀着红花的白色头纱托在尾后，如被水流托起一样飘动。

共有六个新加入观赏这场舞蹈的人，加上他本人就是七位。伊万徒增一丝愤怒，他原本就巴不得将基尔伯特永远护在自己的羽翼之下，或是藏到什么谁都找不到的地方，南半球去，或者到大洋的另一边去，那里不会有来自美国与西德的骚扰。本该是他独享的演出，现在平添出六位同样的观众来，所有的问题都让他头疼不已。基尔伯特轻轻踩了一下刚刚褪下来的面纱，脚跟往后一旋，一位观众便获得了纱巾。那是个很小的影子，伊万愤怒地看过去，对方小到令他吃惊。姑且也能被视作小孩，场地中的另一个小孩就摘下了覆于脸上的面具。

伊万大吃一惊，将他压在座椅上的那股力量陡然消失，四肢又回到了可以畅快活动的状态。音乐渐入佳境，一开始的沉闷与神秘也荡然无存，基尔伯特的舞步活泼了一些，开始轻声鼓掌，脚下的步伐也迈地大了些。伊万猛得站起身，浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，死死盯住基尔伯特的每一个动作，身体往前倾，却又止不住要去看旁边那个已经脱下面具的人。

再熟悉不过，就算要他现在去死也无法认错。是他小时候，完完全全就是他小孩的模样，光线好像亮了一点，他才第一次看清楚对方身上的衣物。打着补丁，也是第一次与那人相遇时侯的穿着，伊万往后退了两步，基尔伯特就转到了他的面前。在一个无害的微笑之中他的孩子解开了身上的一颗纽扣，伊万却连连后退，重新跌回木椅。他便看着基尔伯特拉扯下衣物，只是第二层纱，贴在肩上。孩子朝他眨眨眼，头微微靠在肩膀，目不转睛地斜视伊万，下颌压下，轻轻一抖，长纱便纷扬着落了地。

被第二人捡了去，不断收着纱才能完全捧进怀中。纱帘围拢过来，阻碍伊万的视线，令他无论如何伸着脖子都无法看清场地中的情况。他只能看到四周的那六个人，当得了纱裙的那人摘下面具，又同样让伊万惊愕不已。基尔伯特就在这时被从群纱之中推了出来，他好似长大一些，体态抽了条，骨节也更加明显。十一二岁的小少年就背对过伊万，拍着手绕场跳起来。他特意跑跳着来到第二人面前，试图想要从莫斯科大公国手中取回自己的纱衣，对方才不给他，痴笑着抢了回去。基尔伯特佯装生气，一扭头又转回伊万身边。脚踝脱开孩童的样貌而逐渐被修饰着，细瘦的一圈堪堪挂住铃铛，在他将血泊踩出水花的时候叮当作响。铃铛也沾了血，基尔伯特脚尖踮起而使用了芭蕾舞中的动作。他跳的剧烈，手上不停应和着音乐而打着拍子，周围有几人也一同帮他伴奏。喉咙更干了，伊万不停吞咽着唾沫，刚一把视线挪开，他的孩子就猛然出现在他面前。

离得是那般近，伊万还能看到他卷翘的银白睫毛，也像涂了一层亮亮的粉彩，这世界上最好看的小孩就是基尔伯特了！一个金杯就凑到了他唇边，伊万一低头便能从中喝到渴望已久的酒液。不是充当安慰剂的工业酒精，就是实打实的粮食酿造出来的酒，他好不容易才弄到一瓶，藏在房中还不舍得开封。基尔伯特送来的是一个他从未见过的杯子，黄金打造出来，这年头早就没这个了，上面还镶了宝石呢！伊万又想多喝几口，基尔伯特却不干了，将他推开，力气大到酒液全部泼洒出来，金杯就滚落到地上，落在水里，噼啪两声消失不见了。

小少年手一翻离开了他，开始抽出腰间的系带，那是比大红稍微浅一些的颜色，伊万伸手想去抓，却被灵巧地躲开，手上只留下纱衣光滑的触感。随着基尔伯特脚下不停的旋转，轻纱快速地顺着少年的胴体滑落。最后一片带子摇摇欲坠，基尔伯特背对伊万，忽而放下了速度，就连旋转也停了下来，缓慢地抽出了系带最末的那端。纱裙轰然落地，罩到其中一位看客脸上，伊万只能看到自己养子微微侧过脸，头垂着，折成不自然的形状，任由那人将纱裙完全扯离他的身体。

如蛇蜕皮。伊万的脑中突然蹦出这么一个形容，基尔伯特显然又变大了一些，大腿变长变粗，背宽阔起来，腰却仍是瘦窄，腰窝倒出来了。同彼得一同前往西欧的时候他便看到了这样的那个人，不再被黑白的神职装扮束缚，平添了许多鲜活的色彩。刚刚经历了成长的少年跃然出现于他的视野之中，现在行到了第四层纱，是一块披肩，红色更为淡雅，带了点水色。伊万的身心都放松了下来，音乐此刻也放缓，温柔地拂过在场的每一个人。

基尔伯特跳起了慢步舞，手中的姿势也更换为了更为高雅的一些，在闪烁的灯光之下扭动着他的少年身体。这盏总是明明灭灭的顶灯忽然就好了，像得了高人指点或是终于想明白了，开始倾泻出曼妙的柔光。基尔伯特独自一人沉浸在某种旁人不可高攀的世界中，他闭上眼，手臂往上伸去，向上抓，仿佛要去摘月亮。月光就打在他身上，月河在他身边流淌，纯洁的孩子啊，像是从未受过屈辱与折损，像是要将自己全身心献给神。伊万的白色处子，一切都是纯白的，头发是、眉毛是、睫毛也是，在月光之下就连竖起的细小汗毛都是。就连他也想起身与那孩子共舞，伊万刚喝了酒，体内躁动不安，急切地想要站起来去到他的基尔伯特身边。

却有人抢了先。

一个带着面具的人比他更早起来，他一开始只是盘腿坐在地上，百无聊赖地撑着头，此时却高昂着头颅，带着胜利者的姿态走向最中间的基尔伯特。伊万气得直咬牙，想要咆哮想要怒吼，神秘的力量将他牢牢压在椅子上，强迫他来看这段交舞。他当然认得那人，就算不脱下面具他都认得，那腰杆那步伐，沙皇俄国，普鲁士最诚挚的朋友。啊普鲁士普鲁士普鲁士！伊万把牙磨出嘎吱声，其他看客反倒笑话起他，一同发出诡异的轻笑。幼鸟已丰满了羽翼，等待一场壮观的飞行，沙皇俄国便托着基尔伯特的手，带他一同撞向山谷。基尔伯特在他怀里轻微颤抖，伊万多么想那双放在少年腰上的手是他的，多么想多么想，嫉妒令他发狂，可想到后来的事实又使他冷静。

他与那人也是在那段岁月里拥有了不可言喻的情感，也同舞台中央的二人一般环抱着跳一支舞。这场舞剧的改编已经完全不同于当年他与那人一起看的那场，伊万的内心空空荡荡，刚才器官激情的搏动早已不复存在，只有一个硕大的空洞，哀愁和不甘将他包围。他们在之后便错过，也是必然的离别和分手，沙皇俄国取下了基尔伯特的肩纱，同时也将自己的面具摘下，默默走回了自己原本应该坐着的位子。当他路过伊万的时候朝他看了一眼，那双紫罗兰的眼中布满忧虑的阴云。

基尔伯特在不经意间变化了，伊万完全没有去注意，沙皇俄国的眼神却牢牢印在脑中。让那大火烧吧，让那大火烧吧，所有的一切都化为齑粉化为泡影吧！熊熊大火在死人的血液上燃烧，三天、七天，基尔伯特把纱衣的一角掀起来遮住脸，扭着细腰走向他。伊万数着拍，这是第五层，四周响起了狂乱的合掌，与加速的乐曲交织在一块儿。基尔伯特终于愿意触碰他了，白皙的手掌撑在伊万的膝盖，身体往前递送，靠近伊万。温热的鼻息喷洒在他的衬衫上，虽然外形已经不再是孩童，民主德国仍旧是他的养子，淘气的小孩身上现在的颜色是一片柔和的粉。细长的手指与那人却完全不同，这双手上没有老茧也没有伤疤，皮肤光滑又富有弹性，伊万反复在其中寻找一个印记，没有任何一处有烧伤的焦黑，那是那人永远都无法愈合的伤口。

他们永远无法顺从地走进夜晚。基尔伯特昂着头颅，用手指轻轻划开伊万的衬衫。纽扣一颗一颗弹起，坠在水中没有发出声响。指尖微微凉，点着伊万炽热的胸膛，那颗心脏就在基尔伯特的手下颤抖。它想要被触摸，想要被爱抚，想要被亲吻，基尔伯特挪动着他的腰肢，双腿分开滑向大腿，将自己置于伊万身上。他坐在那里，居高临下地看着伊万，嘴角噙着好看的笑。透过纱巾只能勉强窥到一些，伊万渴望更多、更多和更多，从在街巷里被老鼠啃食身体残肢的时候，从在桥上与工人一起的时候，从他与那人分道扬镳的时候。他看到土豆和牛肉，看到面包和甘甜的水，看到基尔伯特在他的膝头起舞，只有一个摇摇欲坠的支点，全身都依靠着他。

是他送来的战火，是他送来的种子，基尔伯特指了指舞台，他用腹部蹭着伊万，又翻过身，双腿缠绕着他的养父。其中一人便从观众席里站起来，拿着他的武器攻击了别人，他们自相残杀，手足兄弟受到诘问，自己的过往被仔细地抹杀。镰刀与铁锤将更多的鲜血带到月光下的湖水，灯泡又出了问题，惨惨白又扑朔迷离，基尔伯特一挤伊万就将伊万连带着凳子一起往后倒去。他差点惊呼出声，被一根手指封住了唇与声带，少年不允许他说话，连一丁点叹息都不能发出。宛如在悬崖之上，下面全都是同胞的鲜血，汨汨流淌着，将他们包围起来。吞咽过酒的喉咙灼烧着，心跳声竟与此刻的乐曲同步在了一块儿，仿佛是从他体内迸发出的一样。伊万被基尔伯特拉住领口，看他快速地解开旁侧的扣子，是一粒金扣子，来自旧日的遗物，他又将其带进新的世界。

最后在场的只剩下三个伊万，那位杀了其余牺牲者的人向伊万走来，他绕到凳子后，贴心地将他椅子推回原位。凳腿砸在水中荡起的血液溅在基尔伯特雪白的腿上，一片如此触目惊心的痕迹，像那人大片的烧伤，伊万找到他的时候也看到了成片的红。一模一样，所有的位置都一模一样，胸腔里的空洞愈发之大。他渴望那人，渴望将他据为己有，渴望让他留在自己身边，基尔伯特就带着这样的祈盼而诞生，诞生在他的国土上，诞生在新的时代。伊万又是如此卑鄙地不想让他的养子长大，永远保持成一个孩子的模样，永远与他在一块儿。他可以办到的，喂他吃的东西里可以添加进一些特别研发的试剂，与他说那些捏造出来的故事，灌输他革命的理论和思想，基尔伯特是他优秀的孩子，同时也是最优秀的同志。

伊万想让他亲吻自己，用玫瑰花瓣般艳丽的嘴唇，可那吻只落到了心口，只落到了他被衬衫口袋硌疼的部位。那不对，伊万摇着头，你应该往上来，越过脖子与围巾垒起的高山，到这儿来，我的小兔子我的小云朵到我这儿来。

“给他那个，他要那个……“站在伊万身后的男人喃喃自语，也是伊万自己的呓语。基尔伯特想要的东西伊万都可以给他，都愿意给他，但他到底想要什么呢？细微的唇毛刷过敏感的胸口，基尔伯特在啃噬什么，尖牙隔着面纱也锋利如刀，像正在捕食的猎手。他的手上下抚摸着伊万，从肩膀滑落到腰，再伸向神秘的地带，可头仍埋在他养父的胸膛。舌头小巧又灵活，面纱撩起一角以便方便活动，就从那个兜里钓出了令伊万异常痛苦的玩意儿。

那颗蛀牙像是生了根，还差一分就要扎进伊万的胸口，将他捅穿、钉在椅背上，基尔伯特用舌尖卷起，一边又轻松地脱下了自己身上的这层纱衣。他用手臂遮住上半张脸，不让伊万看到，轻飘的粉纱褪到脚踝，用脚尖轻轻一勾就在空中荡了两圈，下摆拖在血水之中。后面的那人得了纱巾就隐去了，或是伊万无暇顾及过往的每一个自己，他们都消失了，都改朝换代了，都在争取权利中被牺牲了。基尔伯特吐着舌头让伊万看那颗牙，表面已经蛀得不成形，狰狞的黑洞讽刺一样提醒伊万这是他的问题，如一座在他内心深处裂开的深渊。

基尔伯特轻轻一挑就将牙送进口中，手指又往里一捅，在惊骇之中把那缺失的牙送回原本应该在的位置。所有元素都到齐，所有事物都准备完毕，第六层纱衣也将要被褪下。音乐已经到了最为高亢的时刻，每一个节拍都催促着舞者快点将身上的衣服脱下，可他的孩子却不这么做，仍不紧不慢地做着他手头的事。还是没有放下他的手臂，最后一次亲了伊万的胸膛，他好像特别喜欢那里，或许说话也不会再漏风。随后他才恋恋不舍地从伊万身上下来，雪白的脚重新伸回水里。

只剩最后一位观众了，伊万疲惫地抬眼扫了一下，只剩与他面对面的那个神秘的他。是他又不是他，他亲手为基尔伯特解开了扣子，动作慢到要伊万看清全部的经过，力气大到要把孩子柔嫩的腰给掐碎。纯色的少年静静等待着对方的动作，变成了一个不负责任的舞者，等候对方的引导。又或是别的什么，那人的手掌置于纤细的脖子上，五指逐渐收紧，一点点挤压着基尔伯特的呼吸。伊万大吼起来，声带终于重新正常运转，所有的功能都回到了他的体内。怒火从腹中直窜头顶，便猛得从椅子里站起来冲向他们。凳子碎了，化为粉末，纸鸟撞向炮弹与大火。

可那却是虚影，当第六层纱跌进湖中，面具下流出血的影子也就轰然倒塌。伊万停在离基尔伯特只有一根手臂的距离，只有一臂之远，却又那么遥远，他的孩子像在天边一样。基尔伯特是一个断了线的木偶，浑身的力气全部被抽干，软绵绵地摔到地上。华美的头冠滚落房间的角落，无声无息，整间室内都安静了下来，只有滴答的血泊与他们微弱的呼吸。悠长哀恸的音乐是从伊万体内发出的，基尔伯特背对着他，只剩最后一件半透的白色纱衣，或就是一件白纱盖在他身上，连血都无法沾染一分。他没了呼吸，伊万一颗心吊在嗓子口，要被人捏碎的痛苦。他害怕再次失去，害怕再次分别，害怕他的基尔伯特也只是一个吹弹可破的泡沫。

地面上的人蠕动起来，缓慢又诡异，用浑身的力气去折叠、扭曲，在地上打滚，被烧灼被烫伤被冰寒，基尔伯特拍打地面，所有的声响都只是由他发出。如滑行的蛇，如潜行的狼，如飞翔的鸟，如那个人在废墟中挣扎。肢体断了可以被接合起来，内脏破了可以被缝补起来，性命没了可以被挽救起来，灵魂没了却要如何被安置起来。他爬起来，基尔伯特爬起来，那个人爬起来，手脚并用爬向伊万，他低着头，无法被看请面容，银白的发丝遮盖住了一切。他就摇摇晃晃地解开了最后一片系带。

起风了。

风把四周的纱帘吹起，伊万看到了那个人。

基尔伯特沉重又轻盈地向他走来，他身上空无一物，干净地从世界上离开，干净地从世界上诞生。头发变得很短，像被硬生生削去，伤痕、老茧与永不退散的淤青布满全身，就与那人完全重合到了一起。

“苏联大人。“他的基尔伯特说话不再漏风，仍带有少年的清脆，更多是那人被烟火熏燎的沙哑，“我要一样东西。”

他摊开手，问伊万讨要一件物品。

“基尔伯特·贝什米特。你到底要什么东西，我都可以给你。”伊万脱口而出，他可以给民主德国一切的东西，他想要的便都能送来给他。

“我要你的心脏。”基尔伯特举起了他雪白的睫毛，盯住伊万。

“我的孩子，你在开玩笑吧？你要坦克吗？可以用来镇压内部的暴乱，我可以给你很多、很多，十几二十辆。”

“我要心脏。”

“换点别的吧孩子，石油？火箭？”

“心脏。”

“不，基尔伯特，你不能这么任性！你什么时候变成了这样的坏孩子？你要理想吗？要吗？要吗？我全都可以给你！全部！”

“我要你的心脏。”基尔伯特走过来抱住伊万，那个冰冷的吻终于落到了他的唇瓣，伊万觉得自己的脑袋就像施洗者约翰置于银盘上的那个一样。基尔伯特冷酷又狂热地爱着他、渴望着他、哀求着他。

“伊万。”基尔伯特低低在他耳边开口，伊万浑身猛烈颤抖，上次不接下气，同时感受着自己的泪水顺着面颊滑落，汇进了无边的海洋之中，“我要你的心脏。”

那颗沾着血的心脏就从他胸腔的无边裂洞中蹦了出来。 

**Author's Note:**

> 是受到《莎乐美》启发的作品，基尔伯特所跳的七纱舞结合了电影、舞剧等一系列实际演出，有进行个人的修改，服饰以某部电影版为基础，再在其上加入了自己的设定。


End file.
